Phoenix Academy
by Roze Hime-sama
Summary: A new threat. A war declared from the Elites' old foe. A promise to destroy the world and break down the humans' last defence. How will Raimon and its allies, being caught in the midst of gunfire, survive with the help of the Phoenix Academy Elites and turn the tables? But the road ahead is long, twisting and dark, and death has been foretold... (OC SUBMISSION OPEN)
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! A lot of my OCs will appear in this story.

J: Including me!

Yeah. Disclaimer, do yourself!

Disclaimer: NemesisGoddessOfRevenge does not own any of the characters in IE. It all belongs to Level-5.

Enjoy!

* * *

Prelude

Many years in the future, a white-haired boy paced back and forth in the meeting room. "I refuse to believe that Raimon can resist our attacks. What can we do?"

Meia twisted her hair between her fingers. "Never mind." Her tone was light. "As long as I'm with Gillis, nothing else matters." She gazed lovingly at her boyfriend.

Saru rolled his eyes. "Two lovebirds."

Then, Fei walked out of the shadows. "Calm down, Saru."

Saru glowered. "Calming down will not help Feida succeed and stand at the top of the world."

"Don't worry. I have a plan. A flawless plan that is bound to work."

Leaning over, Fei whispered into Saru's ear. A smile spread itself slowly across Saru's face. "You're right," said Saru, nodding. "But we have to finish making the machine as soon as possible. I'll ask all the technicians…" Saru faltered.

Fei had gotten up, and was wheeling a tall object across the room. With a flourish, he whipped the dark cloth off the object. An impressive machine, complete with silver gears that turned and creaked inside, stood tall and mighty in the center of the room. The Second Stage Children around the tables froze and fell quiet.

"Saru… What is this?" asked Gillis, oblivious to the adoring looks his girlfriend shot at him.

"This contraption, is invented by Fei, to help us beat Raimon, destroy them and gain control of the entire world." Saru raised his hands into the air. "By pressing this button-" he motioned to a chrome button sitting on the dashboard, "-and setting two specific timelines into the machine's computed memory, we can cause the selected timelines to merge and become one in the present."

"So the plan is?" Saru beckoned at Fei.

Fei stepped forward. "By merging Raimon's timeline, and their allies from ten years ago, Endou Mamoru's age, we can cause a huge confusion. The memories of normal people, who aren't involved in soccer, will remain the same, so others will probably think that they are genetically enhanced creatures or something." Fei tapped in the air, and a touch-screen popped up in the air, so everybody could see.

"In other words, Raimon will be monsters in the eyes of normal people. They won't be able to find a sanctuary, and that will almost certainly bring their downfall. By then, we can easily take over the future world without any distractions or obstacles."

Mutters were heard everywhere. "It sounds good to me," someone shouted.

"Feida will rule!" another person said.

"Right. Down to business." Saru walked over to the machine's panel and typed in a series of codes and numbers. After tinkering for a while, Saru stepped away from the machine. "The timelines are set,' he called out to them.

Saru let Fei take over. Fei checked the codes again, typed in some more commands and put his finger on the chrome button. "Are you ready?" he asked the crowd.

The crowd roared their approval.

Slowly, deliberately, Fei pushed the button. They could hear a faint, rumbling sound in the distance. He turned around. "The timelines will merge in good time. And hear, is what's happening to Raimon."

An image appeared on the wide screen. Raimon was training at the school, as usual. Some adults were discussing strategy with Kidou. Even Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Zanark were with them as well.

"Those El Dorado scum," someone growled.

Saru ignored him and raised his arms for silence. "In order to reinforce this plan and make sure it really works, we will send some SSC to the past. They shall notify the headquarters if there are any causalities or faults in Raimon's behavior." Saru pointed to Garu, Garshya, Meia and Vanfeny. "You four. Time-travel to the past and keep an eye on Raimon. You can communicate with your devices. Keep us posted on their actions."

The four nodded and stepped towards the time machine. They disappeared.

Saru grinned. "We shall take over the world and get our revenge in no time."

* * *

Reviews? I don't know if this is a good idea...

J: She's thought of most of the plot already... Don't waste her ideas!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Phew! I just had a stupid Chinese test on Wednesday, and a stupid math mental and test on Friday..

J: And your point is?

I'm exhausted with all those random tests the teachers throw at us!

J: Just get on with the story!

Fine... Disclaimer!

Kirino: NemesisGoddessOfRevenge does not own any of the IE characters and never will. It belongs to Level-5.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch.1

"Minna! I hope that you will all enjoy your stay here, but please do remember that we shouldn't play and …" Kidou's voice was drowned in a flurry of cheers as he opened the door to his mansion.

After defeating Feida in the tournament, they had returned to their original timeline to celebrate, but the adults still wanted to discuss strategy in case Saru thought of a new plan.

"Finally!" shouted Nishiki. "We get a day off!"

Kidou shook his head. The kids didn't care about strategy. They all wanted a break from all that time-travelling and soccer-battling.

"Get out of my way, Gazel!"

"It's none of your business, Tulip!"

"My tulip's gone, thanks to you!"

"Blame the cow."

"You made it eat my hair!"

"It liked your hair gel."

Kidou sighed. It irked him that two of his friends were being silly again, arguing over meaningless things.

"Huh? Where are your maids?" asked Gouenji, his brow furrowing.

"I gave them the day off; they will be back tomorrow." Kidou let everyone in. His mansion was huge, with numerous rooms, five floors, a garden and a private swimming pool.

Haruna handed him a list. "Nii-san, I've divided everyone into groups. Two adults per room. You can open up the connecting guest rooms for the kids. The girls will share a separate room." Haruna passed the sheet to Natsumi.

"Listen up!" Natsumi yelled. The room grew quiet. "For adults; choose a partner. Two adults in a room. You're on the fourth floor." She turned to the kids. "All kids will sleep in the same dorm, except for the girls. They will have a separate room. The connecting guest rooms will be opened. Understand?"

"Hai!" Everyone chimed. They were still slightly afraid of Natsumi, after seeing her throw a tantrum at Kariya when he complained about her cooking at camp.

Aki shuttled the kids to their bedroom. The adults paired up and chose a room, although there were some minor skirmishes over partners. In the end, everyone settled down.

"Kidou-san, may we swim in your pool?" asked Shinsuke.

"Umm, the water might be cold, so…"

"We don't mind!" Tenma chimed in.

"Okay," said Kidou unwillingly.

Hearing this, Tenma grabbed his swim gear and rushed out of the bedroom. A few seconds later, he came dashing back in. "Ano," Tenma scratched his head. "Where's the bathroom?" he asked sheepishly.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"It's down the hallway, to the right, next to the blue door." Aki said, smiling. Tenma was such a child.

A few minutes later, Tenma was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Tenma?" asked Shinsuke, looking worried.

'Maybe he's fallen down into the toilet bowl and has flushed himself away!" Kariya sniggered, but was silenced by Kirino's glare.

A splash sounded from outside. Craning his head, Taiyou spotted Tenma splashing happily in the swimming pool.

"Hey! Why didn't you wait for me?" asked Shinsuke indignantly.

"The water's so comfortable!" said Tenma, ignoring Shinsuke. "Come and join me, guys!"

Affected by Tenma's enthusiasm, the Raimon gang joined Tenma in the pool. Even Tsurugi felt motivated enough to swim in the pool. It was proof of the stress they had been going through for the past weeks.

"Whee!" said Amagi as he barreled into the pool like a cannonball. Water splashed everywhere, dousing Yukimura and Kishibe, who had been summoned by their respective coaches to help battle Feida.

"Watch it!" snarled Yukimura.

"Calm down, dude!" said Kishibe, holding up his hands. He'd had enough of his share playing peacemaker at Kidokawa Seishuu Junior High.

Meanwhile, Shindou stood at the edge of the pool. He had wrapped himself in a towel, and seemed hesitant to get into the water.

"What's wrong, Shindou-senpai?" asked Hikaru, noticing the weary expression on his senior's face.

"N-nothing." Shindou put the towel down and slowly advanced towards the water. Gingerly, he put his legs into the pool and slipped in.

Kirino took one look at his best friend's face and understood instantly. "Shindou had a bad incident involving water in his childhood. He's still a little bit afraid of going into deep water territories."

Hikaru nodded. "What happened?"

Kirino shot him a glance, which clearly meant 'wrong time to ask'.

Near the mansion, a figure pressed its finger to an intercom on its face. "Phase one beginning."

* * *

Done!

J: Finish your first fic, now!

You're so bossy... T_T

Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Gah! I'm so tired!

J: You have no idea, really…

This story is linked to Crazy IE Campout, so I have to finish that story before typing out this chapter.

J: You need to manage your time better, seeing that you'll be having exams in April.

You sound like my mom! Disclaimer, please!

Tsurugi: NemesisGoddessOfRevenge does not own IE or any of its characters. Thankfully, it belongs to Level-5, or else she'd make our lives crazy!

Right on! Read and enjoy! XD

* * *

Ch.2

"Minna! Go to bed earlier tonight!" said Aki.

"More sleep will allow you to become healthier and stronger," added Fuyuka. She steered Taiyou towards the bedroom.

Night had fallen, and the adults were feeling worn out already. Taking care of a bunch of hyperactive, excited kids was tiring. Everyone settled into their respective rooms. After a whole day of playing, swimming and having fun, the kids were starting to get drowsy as well.

"Good night, kids." Haruna turned off the lights and closed the door.

As soon as they heard Haruna's footsteps fade away, everyone sprang out of bed.

"Yeah, party!" said Kariya, whooping.

The lights were turned on. Phones, video games, NDSs were dug out of bags.

"Hey, hang on!" Shindou stood frozen by the door. "Keep quiet! I hear something."

Silence fell. Then, they heard it. Voices were coming from above them. Thinking that the kids were fast asleep, the adults had continued on with their own activities.

"They're so noisy!" complained Tenma.

"Good," said Hikaru, surprising Tenma. "Then they won't hear us playing downstairs!"

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. An angry Haruna stormed in.

"Ooops…" muttered Shindou. They'd forgotten that Haruna was stationed in the room next to theirs.

"Go to sleep, ASAP! And if I hear a peep out of you guys again…" Haruna glared at them threateningly.

They all gulped. Message well received.

Haruna left. The room was shrouded in silence and darkness again.

Ten minutes later, most of the kids had fallen asleep. Tsurugi lay awake in the dark.

**Tsurugi's POV**

As I tossed and turned on my bed, I couldn't help but think back to what J, Natsumi's so-called assistant, had said at camp.

"_Do not think the enemy is gone. When they retreat, remember to plan in advance. They will make a comeback."_

What did she mean? Obviously, she wasn't helping Saru or the Second Stage Children. Why would J warn me, then? Just because I somehow heard her talking on the phone with 'Commander', she decides to keep my mind active by giving me some weird 'advice'? I can't think of where this would apply to.

Suddenly, I heard something weird. Just moments ago, the adults were chatting upstairs, making a lot of noise pollution in the process. Now, I couldn't hear anything. Not even footsteps or the bang of a door.

"Minna!" the door was flung wide open. A stricken Aoi stood there, as the hall lights illuminated the room.

"What's wrong, Aoi?" asked Kirino, rubbing his eyes as he got out of bed.

"Aki-san, Haruna-san, Natsumi-san and Fuyuka-san have fainted!" Akane peered around the doorframe.

Luckily, for us guys, everyone hadn't changed for bed, so none of the girls had seen any of us in underwear or, like, something more embarrassing.

Hearing what the managers had said, Shindou climbed out of bed. After all, he used to be the captain of the soccer club, so taking care of the wellbeing of the club apparently was part of his extended job.

Following Captain, I walked out of the room. The others were straggling behind us.

The adults were unconscious. Apparently, they'd all fallen asleep in the middle of something. Aki-san was slumped over the desk. Fuyuka-san was on the floor, the open wardrobe door swing in her face. Haruna-san and Natsumi-san were near the bed. They probably had been in the middle of a conversation.

"If this happened to them, what's wrong with the adults upstairs?" I said, remembering the eerie silence from above.

Leading the way, Midori climbed the stairs up. Kinako and Beta followed.

"Oh my god." said Midori, her voice filling up the empty space of the fourth floor.

**End of Tsurugi's POV**

* * *

Suspense, suspense!

J: That's cruel, to leave a cliffhanger there…

?: It's for the next, or next two chapters…

J: Why are you here?

?: Beats me. *shrugs*

Reviews? Vote in my poll!


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter done! I'm dead!

J: That's just because you went jogging in the afternoon.

Disclaimer!

Shindou: NemesisGoddessOfRevenge does not own IE or any of its characters. They all belong to Level-5.

Right on! Enjoy!

* * *

Ch.3

"What's wrong?" asked Taiyou, peeking out from behind Midori's back.

"All of the adults have passed out, like downstairs." Midori replied.

True enough, Aphrodi and Fubuki were sprawled on the table, a pile of documents in front of them. Kazemaru was sitting on the couch, with Endou, Gouenji, Kidou and Fudou next to him. The television was playing the recordings of Raimon's past matches with the Second Stage Children.

"What happened to them?" Shindou walked over to Aphrodi. "Hey, look at Aphrodi-san's face!"

The others rushed over. Aphrodi's face was watery, his features blurred. They couldn't even see his face clearly.

It was the same case with the other adults. It was as if the faces of the adults were shifting into something else.

"Now that," declared Kariya, "is super weird."

"Yup." said Tenma. He stood next to Endou. "What would happen if I poked Kantoku's face?" Tenma raised a finger in the air.

"Don't do that, Tenma!" Kirino said. "You might leave a dented hole in his face…"

"Really?" asked Tenma.

"No, but just don't do that!" retorted Kirino.

"What should we do, what should we do, what should we do?" Hayami started running around in circles. "Is it the end of the world? Help us!"

"Calm down, Hayami." Hamano said, shaking his head. "Stop being so pessimistic."

Meanwhile, Shindou and Kirino were checking the rooms.

"Kira-san and Midorikawa-san are in that room." said Shindou, pointing inside the room on the left.

Kirino peered inside. Both adults were sleeping, their faces watery and unclear. "It seems that the situation is the same with all adults."

Shindou nodded. "Let's check the next room."

They bumped into Tsurugi and Taiyou in the corridor. "We've checked the other rooms," explained Taiyou. "All of the adults' conditions are the same!"

Tsurugi nodded absentmindedly. Kirino frowned. The first-year looked as if he were in a trance or daydreaming.

"Hey, Tsurugi." Kirino said. Tsurugi didn't respond. Feeling a bit annoyed, Kirino waved his hand in front of the latter's face to get his attention.

"Kirino-senpai?" Tsurugi looked up with a jolt.

"Are you okay? You seem so out of it." Kirino said.

"It's nothing." Tsurugi straightened and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Kirino sighed. It seemed as if Tsurugi was back to his old stubborn self. He turned to Shindou. "We can split up into small groups and check if there are any adults unaffected by this…" Kirino didn't know what to call the mysterious thing that had made the adults fall asleep. "…change. I'll go with Tsurugi. It might be safer that way, as we second-years can keep an eye on the first-years."

Shindou smiled. "Come on, Taiyou!" The orange-haired boy followed his senior obediently.

Tsurugi didn't show any sign of having listened to the conversation. Kirino felt impatient. "Tsurugi!"

The first-year bolted. "Yes, Kirino-san?"

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird all night. What's on your mind?"

Tsurugi hesitated. "Well, there's this thing…"

"Yes?" Kirino pressured him.

"Remember J, from the last time we went camping?"

Kirino nodded. "Natsumi's assistant?"

"Well, I caught her talking to someone she called 'Commander' on the phone." Speaking quickly, Tsurugi explained what suspected of J, and what she had told him after she caught him eavesdropping.

Kirino's eyes widened. "So you think she was a spy?"

Tsurugi nodded. "That last day at camp, she was wearing two rings on her right hand. When she was leaving, she dropped one." Tsurugi dug around in his pocket and brought out a silver ring. Strange letters were carved on it. "I tried experimenting with it, but I can't find out what it does."

Kirino took the ring. "Hmm, it looks like it's engraved with a computer code or key."

"A key?" asked Tsurugi.

"Have you tried searching anything about the symbols on the ring on the internet?" Kirino stared at the ring.

"No. I showed it to my brother, and he said that it looked like ancient Greek." Tsurugi said.

"I think Shindou can help us. He's good with computers." Kirino raised his head. "Shindou!" He called out.

Shindou popped out from the far end of the corridor. "What?"

"Come here! Do you know how to decode this thing?"

Shindou walked to them. Kirino showed him the ring.

"I'm not sure. But there's a computer software that can translate languages. Let's try it out." Shindou led them to a study room. "Try the computer."

Tsurugi switched on the computer. "What should we search, Shindou-san?"

"Ancient Greek to Japanese dictionary."

Tsurugi did as Shindou said. He clicked on the first website.

Kirino sat on the revolving chair next to Tsurugi. "Huh. Phoenix Academy Elite? What's that?"

"Type it in the search bar. Maybe we can find something," said Shindou.

Tsurugi did as he said. "Here," Tsurugi pointed to the screen. "It's a… school website?!"

"Are you sure?" Shindou moved closer to the computer. He opened the link.

Instantly, the screen started to glow. The boys shielded their eyes. When the light faded away, there was only a username and password on the screen.

"What is this?" Kirino stared.

"Username? Let's try J." Shindou said. Tsurugi obliged.

"Password?" Kirino tapped his chin, thinking hard. "I dunno."

Tsurugi clicked on the 'lost password' link.

A message popped up. "The password is on your ring, dummy!"

"Whaaat? Now that is really, really strange." Shindou scratched at his head.

"Oh. There's a number here." Kirino typed on the keyboard and pressed enter.

…

…

Somewhere far away, a girl stared at her computer screen. "It seems like he's found out…" Flipping open her phone, she dialed a number.

…

…

Tsurugi's phone rang. "Who is this?" Tsurugi looked at the caller display. He nearly dropped the phone in shock.

"Who?" Shindou asked. Then he gasped as well. 'Caller: J.'

"Hello?" Tsurugi picked up the call.

"Tsurugi-san. You have cracked the code. Now listen to my instructions very carefully." J said.

* * *

Finished! (dances around in joy)

J: Why, congrats!

Oooh, you look like the big baddie here…

J: You're the one to talk. Keeping all that suspense from the readers…

Read and review! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Kirino, do the disclaimer!  
J: What, are you too lazy to type out a longer author's note?

Sadly, yes.

Kirino: Why me?

The whole thing is in your POV, and you ask me why! *Throws a cushion at Kirino's head*

Kirino: Meanie! NemesisGoddessOfRevenge does not own IE or any of its characters. They all belong to Level-5. There, are you happy?

*Ignoring Kirino* On with the story!

* * *

Phoenix Academy Ch.5

**Kirino's POV**

"J?!" Tsurugi sounded shocked.

"Yeah?" J said.

"How did you know…?" Tsurugi asked.

"Turn the speaker on so that Shindou-san and Kirino-san can hear me." J instructed, dodging the question swiftly.

"What did she say, Tsurugi?" Shindou asked.

Without a word, Tsurugi switched the phone mode to speaker.

"So, how are you doing, senpai?" J's voice echoed in the room through the speakers.

"We've got a few questions for you, J, or whoever you are." I said, taking over. "What does the ring do? Who was the person you were talking to on the phone? And most importantly, who are you?"

"You will all know soon; it isn't safe to talk on the phone." I heard a thumping sound in the background through the phone. "Where are you guys?"

"We're at Kidou-san's mansion," Shindou said without thinking. I shot him a glare. Why was he disclosing information to J? She could be a spy from the SSC, for all we knew.

"And? What has happened to the adults?" J asked.

I shrugged. If J knew what was going on, we might as well tell her. "They've all passed out."

"Their faces are shifting, right?" J sounded worried. "I'll be on my way; just stay where you are. Bye." The conversation ended.

Tsurugi stared at his phone like it was poisonous. "How can she get here?!"

Shindou shook his head. "So many mysteries."

I sighed. "Let's get back to the large group."

Everyone was still stationed in the living room. "Kirino-senpai!" Tenma brightened visibly as we entered the room.

"What do we do now?" asked Tsurugi in a stage whisper.

"Wait for J to arrive," I replied. There was nothing we could do but wait, right? Wrong.

"Help! Kirino-senpai!" Screeched Kariya from somewhere. Tracing the sound of Kariya's screech, Shindou and I ran to help the tealnet.

"Kariya?" I opened the glass door of the balcony. I saw Kariya cowering in the corner of the balcony. "What's the matter?"

Kariya pointed to the sky. I froze in my tracks, with Shindou beside me. A huge swarm of greenish-gold beetles were buzzing around the balcony, crashing into the plants and the well-kept flower-beds.

"They're just beetles; what's so scary about that?" Shindou asked. Before Kariya could answer, I noticed that the beetles had a weird murderous glint in their eyes. It was as if they actually had intelligence inside their brains.

The beetles started ramming themselves against the balcony door. Whimpering, Kariya scurried towards the safety of the house.

Before Tenma could close the door behind the teal-haired defender, something large slammed into him, causing Tenma to fall backwards. "What was that?" Tenma said.

A huge beetle, bigger than the average ones, had landed onto the balcony. It was baring its fangs, nearly piercing through Tenma's shirt. With a screech, Tenma bolted inside and closed the door.

The beetles headed forward again. They seemed determined to get inside.

Suddenly, the leading beetle crashed to the ground. I gaped in wonder at the figure that stood behind its writhing body.

A girl, clothed in black, had stabbed the beetle with a long object. It was rolling around with painful jolts.

_"Get inside, now. Close all the windows, doors and all passageways that might allow the beetles to get in."_ I looked around in shock. That voice… No one was speaking, but yet I heard it inside my mind.

I saw Shindou and the others look around in confusion as well. So the Voice must have spoken in everyone's minds as well.

Bang! I turned my attention back to the fight on the balcony. The girl had been cornered by the crowd of beetles, and she was pushed back onto the glass door.

The girl yelled out something inaudible, and a flock of black shapes descended from the sky. The birds picked up the normal beetles and finished them off, until they were all gone. After the birds received a signal from the girl, they backed off and flew away.

The balcony was empty, save for the girl and the monstrous beetle. The beetle had gotten up and was rearing its ugly head, with its mandibles snapping. It moved menacingly towards the girl.

"Look out!" I cried, not knowing if the girl could hear me.

The girl looked up, and closed her eyes. She looked as if she were mediating.

Beside me, Shindou shook his head and covered his eyes with one hand. I knew what he was thinking. The girl would probably be crushed by the beetle. There was no way she could stand a chance.

Suddenly, I heard Tsurugi gasp. I turned around to see what he was looking at. The girl had disappeared. In her place, a tall black bird stood there. It was kind of transparent, with wispy black tails.

The bird opened its mouth and let out a shrill cry. The beetle shivered and fell to the ground. Unwilling to be defeated, the beetle stood up again shakily and flew up in the air. It butted the black bird with its head.

With a screech, the bird fell hard onto the balcony with a crash. The beetle careened joyfully in a moment of victory.

Then, the bird flew up, opened its mouth and a black ball of energy shot out and zapped the beetle. The beetle exploded with a wail. Exhausted, the bird stayed adrift for a while. All of a sudden, the bird was covered in black smoke. The bird was gone, and instead the girl was falling, falling through the air. She landed onto the balcony with a sickening crack.

"Are you okay?" I unfroze and bolted for the door. Shindou went to help me.

The girl raised her head. It was too dark on the balcony, so I couldn't see her face.

Tsurugi switched on the balcony light, and he rushed out to help the girl. Tsurugi gasped when he saw who the girl was.

The girl had pale skin, black hair with silver highlights that had grown a couple of inches past her shoulder since the last time we had saw her. Her dark eyes stared at us as she held her injured wrist carefully, which was hanging at an odd angle. "Long time no see, minna." J said huskily.

"J?" Everyone rushed forward. I helped J to sit down in a chair. Aoi attempted to bandage her hand.

"Wait." J held her healthy hand out. "My wrist is broken. I'll splint it myself."

Aoi handed J a bunch of bandages and a first-aid kit. Within a few minutes, J had finished. Boy, that girl was fast. When J was done, she grimaced. "So, if I am correct, you've got a mountain of questions for me, right?"

"Yeah. Like, what is your real name? What does J stand for?" Tsurugi blurted. That wasn't surprising at all, as he had been kept in the dark for the longest since he had eavesdropped on J's phone conversation

J sighed. "I hate this part. J stands for Jupiter."

"Juniper?" I wasn't sure if I had heard wrong.

"No, Jupiter. Like the planet, or the top Roman god. Jupiter is my surname." J explained.

"Your full name?" I prompted.

"Maya Jupiter." Before anyone could say anything, J gave all of us a deathly glare. "Never, ever, call me Maya. I prefer my surname to that girly name."

"So, it's safe to call you J-san, or Jupiter-san, right?" Tenma asked.

"Yes." J reclined in her chair, leaning back. "Well. Back to business. Anyone notice something weird about me when I was fighting that stupid, no-good beetle?"

I thought hard. That black bird… "You turned into a bird."

J nodded. "Perfectly right. That's only one of the things I can turn into."

"Turn into? What exactly are you?" Shindou said.

"I'm a shape shifter." J held her head high, like she had said this many times.

"Really?" The somber mood in the room changed.

"Can you give us a demonstration?" Taiyou asked excitedly.

"I would if I still had the energy to do so. That battle just now sapped a lot out of me." J gave us a wistful smile.

"Why did you come to our camp?" Tsurugi wanted to know.

"So far as I know, I went there to help and protect you." J's eyes darkened. "The Second Stage Children are hunting you down."

* * *

Further explanations in the next chappie! Hope this made this a little bit clearer, Pu-chan!

J: Finally, you publish this chapter. But why did I have to break my wrist?

Beats me.

J: You're the author!  
Review, please? They mean a lot to me!


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for not updating for so long! I've been on holiday in eastern Europe.

J: And you're finally continuing this fic!

Yes, yes. I'm publishing this from Prague! Do the disclaimer!

J: Roze Hime-sama does not own IE or any of its all belong to Level-5!

Correct. Please vote in my poll! It's the last call for these three guys...

Kirino, Shindou and Kariya: Noooooooooooo!

You're all my next victims! Hahahaha!

Kirino, Shindou and Kariya: Sob...

Anyways, enjoy! XD

* * *

Phoenix Academy Ch.6

"What do you mean, hunting us down?" Shindou asked, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Didn't we make peace with them?"

J frowned as well. "That should have been the case, if it weren't for the SSC going back on their word. They're still misusing their powers and causing chaos everywhere in the future."

"How?!" blurted Kirino. "They agreed to take the vaccine!"

J closed her eyes. "What do you remember? About what happened after your final match with the SSC?"

"We won the match, and they promised to take the vaccine." Tsurugi leant back on a wall.

"Are you sure?" J took a slim laptop out of her backpack. "Here's a video footage from the main building of the Feida residence." Flipping open the laptop with her intact hand, J motioned them to gather behind her. "Watch closely."

The screen fuzzed with static, then cleared slowly. A white-haired boy stepped up to the station. "Minna!" Saru raised his hand. "To prove to ourselves that we truly want to disperse our powers in exchange for a long, peaceful life, I will take the vaccine first."

Cheering greeted Saru's speech. He smiled and continued. "We will lead normal lives and help the world advance with our skills of technology. I'm not good at talking, so..." Saru trailed off. "Let's go and fulfil our appointment with El Dorado's doctors!"

The former SSC rose up from their seats and made for the door, where Saru was waiting for them.

"That's perfectly normal," said Taiyou, puzzled. "They're putting their promise into action."

J shook her head. "What happens next is the important point."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. Something-or someone-had barged into the room.

"Who goes there?" shouted Saru.

"Oh dear. Why didn't you use your wonderful powers to stop me?" A cold girl's voice resounded throughout the room.

Saru gritted his teeth. "We lost the match. We have agreed to take the vaccine, since it would be better for us and for the world."

A figure emerged. The girl looked to be about thirteen years old, with long curls of black hair that arranged themselves in tidy waves on her back. A few strips of hair covered her left eye. She walked forward to Saru. "I suppose that you are the leader of Feida?"

Saru raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

A glint of murderous intent flashed among the girl's eyes. Her pale hand snaked out and slapped Saru hard. Saru recoiled sharply and clutched his cheek, a red handprint visible there. He stared at the girl incredulously.

Worried gasps arose from the crowd. Fei started from below the stage, his expression angry. "What was that for?!" he yelled.

Saru got up and glared at the offender. "Excuse me. What did I do to make you slap me?"

The girl laughed. It was a horrible sound, filled with mirth and fathomless hate. "You gave up your powers."

"What we decide to do is entirely none of your business." Saru said sharply.

"It might not have been important to me a few years ago, no, not at all. I blame the meddlesome Elites for disrupting my grand plan!" The girl held her hands out in front of her, her face alight with evil glee. "You, along with the members of Feida, were to be my accomplices in taking over the world."

Saru snorted. "What kind of maniac wants to do that? The final match with Chrono Storm has opened our eyes. Now, we only want to be normal people."

The girl reared her head at Saru. "What did you just call me?"

Saru looked unnerved. "You're a maniac."

"Shut up! Shut up!" the girl roared.

"Why are you getting so worked up for?" Fei asked. "It's just a name!"

"The Elites called me that. Those annoying, forlorn, troublesome..." The girl turned her attention back to Saru. "Will you join me in my quest to take over the world?"

Saru looked straight at her. "Never," he said softly. "We will never devote ourselves to evil ever again."

The girl raised her hands up again. "Then you leave me no choice but to make you cooperate." A strong gust of wind tore through the room. It blew away the strips of hair covering the girl's left eye, revealing what was hidden behind.

A flare of panic appeared in Saru's eyes. He struggled to get away. "You-you're the-"

The abnormal pink birthmark covering the girl's left eye glowed, its flame-like shape outlined in red. "Yes. I am the one." She smiled.

Suddenly, all the SSC children were on the floor, clawing at their heads and scrabbling at their throats, trying to tear away something that couldn't be seen. Only Fei and Saru wasn't affected by it. Not yet.

Saru stared at the girl, chest heaving. "Stop it!"

The girl laughed again. "No can do."

Saru felt something wrap its scaly claws around his neck and head, squeezing hard. "No!" he choked out weakly. He held his head, a massive headache threatening to crush his brain.

Fei dropped to the ground as well, panic filling his eyes.

The girl cackled wildly, her multi-coloured eyes changing in the light. "I am your master!" she crooned to the writhing SSC. Being absorbed in her glee, she failed to notice the fake spasms Fei was feigning.

Fei's brain was working hard. "What does the Spirit want with us?" he pondered quietly, continuing his spasms. "What did we ever do to her?! If I can pretend just enough to alert the Elite..."

"Stand up!" the girl ordered.

The SSC stood up slowly, sluggishly, as if their bodies didn't belong to them. Their eyes were blank, the flame-mark of the Spirit surrounding their left eye as well. Fei hid his left eye hastily behind his hair.

"Who is your master?" she asked.

"You are," intoned the SSC mechanically.

"Yes," the girl muttered to herself. "Yes! Now nothing, nothing at all will stand between me and the Elite. I will destroy them, one by one, and then the world will finally be mine!"

Then, she paused. Her eyes flickered to the television screen. Some teenagers were sitting in a bus, chatting happily, on their way back to their own timeline.

"Now, just a little bait to lure them out..." the Spirit flexed the hand of her human form. "Perfect."

Striding to Fei, she kicked him. Fei bolted up to attention.

"You. Enhance a plan to distract the Elite, using the Chrono Storm members and their allies."

"Yes, master." Fei bowed and backed away, worry evident in his expression.

With that, J switched off the screen.

"O-oi!" Kirino said. "Why stop there?"

J put the laptop away. "You don't need to know that much yet. Too much information can be dangerous."

Then, she winced. Peeling the bandage off, she examined her injured wrist. "I can't believe I hurt myself," she muttered.

"Did you break it?" Aoi asked worriedly.

"Ah." J grimaced. "That's what I am not sure of. Does anyone have some medical skills?"

Everybody shook their heads.

"Now that's a problem." J studied her wrist again. "Let me feel for broken bones." She pressed down on her wrist, probing carefully for any broken bones. "I don't think it's broken. It might be twisted, at the best. Well in that case..." she threw away the bandage. "I wouldn't need that."

"Are you sure?" Midori scanned J's wrist, where the flesh had swelled up. "This calls for a real doctor."

"I know," J took her laptop out again. "In that case, I'll just have to consult the Healer."

"The who?!" Shindou asked.

"A friend of mine. I might as well introduce the rest of the gang to you." J smiled mischievously. "They're a really weird bunch."

* * *

And... Cut!

J: We'll be introducing the gang in the next chapter! OC forms will be out too.

Yep! Review, please! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter seven! And I've included the OC Form and the OCs who have been submitted already.

J: Roze Hime-sama does not own IE or any of its characters. They all belong to Level-5.

Debuts: Khione Jordan-Own OC

Ice-Rin Ice Miyako

Melanie Yuzuki-Neko and Niky

Koutetsu Ami-Shiranai Atsune

Caspian Rodriguez-Own OC

Nakashima Ria-Own OC

Arnwald Aquilina-HachimitsuOukan

* * *

Phoenix Academy Ch.7

"Gang?" echoed Shindou again.

"Shindou-san, you're starting to sound like a parrot," said Kariya, giggling.

"The Elite. Though I'll have to ask them to reintroduce themselves again when the adults wake up." J typed in a few code passwords into her laptop, ignoring Kariya. "Let's see who's available. But no matter what, I'll have to kick our dear Healer out of bed."

"Who are the Elite?" Tenma wanted to know.

"The Elite are a bunch of people who have special powers like me," explained J. "But hypothetically, all humans have a hidden ability inside them. We're going to try and exploit the talent inside you guys."

"What are we going to use those powers for?" Kirino questioned.

"For fighting the SSC, or to defend yourselves, because _her _target is you." J opened an instant chat screen on the monitor.

"Her?" Taiyou pressed.

"Save the q's for later, people!" A loud and perky voice said through the screen.

J sighed and rubbed at her temples. "I should've known that it would be you to pick up."

"Yep!" The green-haired girl peered through the screen. "So this is our recent project, huh?"

"Yes." J frowned. "Now do me a favor and introduce yourself."

"Fine, madam," the girl snorted. "Yolo, guys! I'm Nakashima Ria, nice to meet ya all!"

The girl fiddled with something behind the screen.

J yelped, caught by surprise as something flew out from her bag and rocketed into Ria's hands. "What the heck did you do this time, Nakashima?"

Ria smiled, her green eyes glinting with glee. "I just took back my notebook of pranks."

J groaned. "What plant did you use?"

"That's for me to know and for you to guess!" Ria laughed.

"What's her power?" Hikaru asked.

"I can do…" Ria waved a hand. A green vine burst out of nowhere and hit Hikaru on the head. "…this!"

"Ow!" Hikaru rubbed his sore head. "What was that?"

"Nakashima Ria can control plants, and she is also a bratty prankster who loves joking around." Another girl stepped up to the screen and pushed Ria away from the screen. "Hello, J. How have you been?"

"Khione! That's unfair! Why did you tell them?" Ria was pouting.

"So that they won't fall for your silly pranks again." Khione scanned them with her cool black eyes. "Good evening. I am Khione Jordan, J's closest ally."

"Ally?" Tsurugi said. "Not friend?"

"Maybe." Khione gave him a freezing smile. "But being one's friend gives an enemy something to use against the subject."

"It's been fine, Ice Queen." J nodded.

"Same to you, Shapeshifter." Khione tossed her thick black hair over her shoulder.

The two maintained the stare for a few seconds, before cracking the icy demeanor.

"Really. People fall for that every time." Khione was smiling for real now.

Taiyou coughed. "Erm, J-san, you're right. Your friends _are _weird."

"Told you so." J smirked. "Who's free?" she asked Khione.

"Koutetsu, Melanie, Ice and Casp." Khione answered.

"Ask them to come over and introduce themselves. Oh, and kick Julius out of bed for me."

"Right on." Khione disappeared.

"Wait, J-san. What's her power?" Kishibe cocked his head to one side.

"Didn't you feel something?" J raised her eyebrows.

"She can…" Tsurugi trailed off, musing. "…Something to do with ice?"

J nodded with approval. "Good observation."

Just then, a few people appeared on screen.

"You'd like the introductions?" asked a boy. His voice was melodious, with a lilt of spookiness in it.

Yukimura shivered. "His voice is creepy," he commented to Kishibe.

"Ah. You've noticed." The boy raised his head. His dark blue eyes bore into them. "You'd be glad that this house is quite clean," he said. "I don't see any ghosts around."

"Gh-ghosts?" Kariya gasped.

"You've just scared them, Caspian," reprimanded a girl with messy dark green hair. "I'll introduce myself first. I'm Koutetsu Ami. I control sound waves."

"Sound waves don't really affect the auras of ghosts, just so you know." The white-haired boy said casually.

"Caspian. Introduce yourself before you scare us silly!" Ami said, shaking her head.

The boy shrugged. "I'm Caspian Rodriguez. I see ghosts," he stated simply.

"Meep!" Kariya scuttled around to hide behind Kirino.

"Why are you afraid? Ghosts are fascinating and harmless creatures." Caspian protested.

"Very helpful," a quiet voice said. "I'm Melanie Yuzuki, an Illusionist." Yuzuki raised her head. Her red eye and silver eye stare at the screen.

"Whoa." Kishibe's eyes widened and he took a step back. "You have heterochromia?"

Yuzuki nodded. "Got a problem?" she asks, emotionless.

Kishibe shook his head quickly. He retreated, backing away from the screen.

"You may go now," said J, signaling at Caspian and Yuzuki. They left the room in silence.

"So I'm left." A girl with long, wavy blue hair stepped up to the screen. She gave them a calculating look. "I am Ice. Weapons master and Metal Elemental."

Kariya shook his head, hard. "What's it with your bunch's eyes?"

Ice's eyes were purple-green, with slightly transparent irises. She stood still so that everyone could see. "I have diamond irises," Ice explained. "They are a result of an experiment from the orphanage."

"Thank you, Ice-san." J bowed her head slightly.

Ice turned and walked away, her footsteps barely making a sound.

"So." J sighed. "What do you think of the Elite?"

"Creepy," muttered Kariya.

"They're not that scary when you get to know them better," J defended.

"Maya!" called a male voice.

J scowled. "What do I have to do to stop you from calling me that offensive name?"

"You have to travel back in time and make sure we never met." The boy stumbled. "Why did you ask Khione to drag me out of bed? She practically froze my whole bedroom! You can still see the icicles hanging from the ceiling—"The boy shivered. Noticing the crowd behind J, he stopped. "Who's that?"

"If you had been paying attention to the recent affairs, they are a mix of soccer players, whom are _her _so-called bait." J was still scowling.

"Uh-oh." The boy cast a desperate look at Shindou, who was the one closest to the screen. "Do you know that if J's highlights aren't silver, it means that she's not in a normal mood?"

Shindou blinked. "They're purple."

Just as quickly, J's highlights turned back to silver. "Never mind. You still haven't introduced yourself."

"Oh, that." The boy turned on a light. He had pure white hair, pale skin and bright red eyes framed by square glasses. An albino. "I'm Julius Raven, Healer."

"Done." J said briskly. "Can you check my hand for me?"

"You actually got hurt?" Julius wore an expression of pure amusement on his face. "Those beetles must have meant business."

"Don't change the topic."

"Fine." Julius took J's injured wrist.

"Wait, you can reach through the screen?" Taiyou looked astonished.

"Yes. Cool technology, huh?" Julius winked.

Slowly, he probed around with his fingers, prodding spots here and there. By the time he was finished, he wore a deeper scowl than J. "Geez, girl! What do you think is wrong with your wrist?"

J shrugged. "I sprained it?"

"Blimey! Sprained it? You're crazy. You have broken bones."

"Oh." J chuckled sheepishly. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Nice girl, high pain threshold and all," Midori said, clapping J on the shoulder.

J smiled back. "Vittoria's going to like you."

"Hang on." Julius jabbed three spots on J's wrist.

"Ow!" J gasped loudly. "What was that for?"

"Just to prove that you're an idiot," Julius murmured. "Now, hold still."

Julius's hands began glowing, and he covered J's wrist with them. The air began to hum with power.

"Wow," murmured Tsurugi. Both he and Shindou were wearing expressions of pure awe.

"That's so cool!" gushed Tenma.

"How can he do that?" whispered Shinsuke.

Julius's eyes opened suddenly, and stared right through them. They were glowing red, the light making his eyes look like a demon's.

"Argh!" Tenma screamed and grabbed the closest thing he could reach for, aka Tsurugi's arm.

Tsurugi snapped out of his trance at his friend's touch. "Tenma?" he tapped Tenma's head.

"All done," announced Julius. He released J's hand.

"Thanks." J shook her wrist. "It's good as new now."

"So that was why you kicked me out of bed," Julius yawned. "Well, good night." Julius marched away, and the screen turned black.

"That's it!" J said. "Are you okay there?" She shot a glance at Tenma, who was still strangling Tsurugi's arm.

"Yes!" Tenma let the dark striker's arm go.

Suddenly, a weird object appeared in thin air. It was purple, glowing, and filled with power.

"What's that?" Taiyou gasped.

"Hmm," J said, walking towards the object. "It's a portal. One of my friends is visiting."

"Friend?" Shinsuke bounced up and down at the excitement of meeting another member of the Elite.

"Yeah. Wait for a moment and then she'll be here." J looked at the various assortment of rooms around her. "Which room are you guys in?"

"We're downstairs," replied Shindou.

"I'll need to post a few guards around the house, and set up wards. When my friend gets here, she will help me brief you guys about tomorrow." J took a queer, circular thing out of her pocket. "Would you guys like a demonstration of my power?"

"Yeah!" Tenma's eyes were sparkling.

"Who do you want me to impersonate?" J smiled.

"Um…" Tenma thought hard. "Tsurugi!"

"Well…" J shrugged. "Is that okay with you?" She directed the question at Tsurugi.

"Sure, why not?" Tsurugi nodded.

"Here goes nothing!" J stared hard at Tsurugi. Slowly, her form began to shimmer, a misty haze covering her body. Her hair molded itself into Tsurugi's hairstyle.

"Wow…" Tenma was transfixed by the amazing transformation.

"This is weird." Tsurugi was also staring.

Finally, J had transformed entirely into Tsurugi. "What do you think?" J asked, _using Tsurugi's voice._

Tenma was grinning happily. "She looks and sounds like you do!" he told Tsurugi cheerfully.

"Uh, yeah…" Tsurugi's eyebrow twitched.

"J!" A girl with golden-yellow hair tied up in a ponytail with blue locks on both sides of her face rushed in.

"Hey, Kana!" J shifted back into herself.

"Did some shifting, huh?" The girl whom J referred to as Kana grinned. "I'm Arnwald Aquilina. Just call me Kana or Lina, take your pick."

"Here's the special friend of mine." J said. "She can open portals."

"Again, that's so cool!" Tenma's eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"Well…" Kana looked at J. "Did you set the wards yet?"

"I'm going to." J picked up the object she'd dropped when shifting into Tsurugi. "Anyone with me? Four volunteers?"

"I'll go," Shindou volunteered.

"Me too!" Kirino stepped forward.

Kishibe and Yukimura also nodded. "We'll go."

"Alright." J walked out. "Follow me outside."

* * *

This is the OC Form:

Name:

Age: (13-28)

Gender: (Need more boys)

Appearance:

Personality:

Clothing:

History: (Something simple will do. Where does your OC come from?)

Trivia: (Anything interesting?)

I will let you choose your OC's special power through PM later, as it has to match your OC's personality. I need more boys and adult OCs. The adults will be teachers.

J: Review, please!


End file.
